


But Then

by Gemenied



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles dealing with the beginning of s9 "Harbinger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Then

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If the BBC were nice, they gave me the rights and WtD would never end.

** But Then **

Retirement looms. He tries to ignore it most of the time. But they shove a new person down his throat - damaged goods, certainly, but of equal rank - and he can't help but think that this is his replacement in the making. She's strictly by the book, which irks him. Her appointment is as much to control her as it is for him and his 'merry band of rogues'. It takes the fun out of the game and irks him even more. So, retirement looms, but as he exchanges a smile with one other rogue, it doesn't sound half-bad.

* * *

He's not one for explaining himself, so his silence isn't surprising. But he carries his displeasure like a cloak and there is this strange woman in their office, pitching into the case. An explanation wouldn't be amiss. She gives him a pointed look and nod, which he knows better than to ignore, so he doesn't. It's barely sufficient, but they don't ask. Curiosity burns, but now isn't the time for her petty who, what, how. Later, she'll ask him in private. There'll be drinks and quietness and no escape. He'll rant, she'll soothe, just like it is supposed to be.

* * *

She's at the scene, throwing her weight around like she owns the place. No name, no explanation is given. That's the part he can't stand and he wants to shout to get answers.

He expects that Grace will take care of it, she always does.

Besides, he wouldn't want to switch places with Boyd who was called in for a 'meeting'. He wonders what it was this time: A nice slap on the fingers? The riot act?

What Spencer knows for sure is that they'll heed to it as much as they always do - ignore it and carry on.

* * *

It's business as usual until Boyd shows up with that woman. There's no introduction, but Eve isn't bothered. Forensic traces interest her more than living people. She trusts Grace to get the details out of Boyd. With whatever strategy she employs. In the hands of the profiler their DSI is putty - which he'd deny, naturally - and while Spencer gets nightmares from the idea, the scientist thinks: Live and let live. But there is a car wreck before her, bearing evidence of a crime and so Eve ignores Spencer, ignores Boyd and that woman and focuses on the job.

* * *

Shoved off to a "merry band of rogues" to "cool her heels" - the board almost drowned themselves in clichés. Now she is there and they don't ask, though their faces show what they think. There's also a rather creative handling of the rules. And a DSI who expects obedience. The team dynamics are muddled - he orders, they obey - yet, there's an undercurrent showing an equality and mutual care she didn't expect. It makes her envious, knowing that she isn't part of the 'family' yet. She'd never admit to it but conversion to the 'family ways' has appeal.


End file.
